Lonely and Forgotten
by TheMusicManiac
Summary: <html><head></head>Canada sits at home, alone, and finally grieves for himself instead of crying for all the people who can't see him. Sad one-shot. Don't like it, don't read it!</html>


Author's Notes: So here is a really sad one-shot for Matthew Williams (Canada). Mostly about how nobody pays attention to him... I'll finish my rant in the end of chapter notes.

Enjoy it! I hope your feels are completely demolished! Tell me if they are and why in the reviews please and thanks :D

"Do you think they would listen if I screamed at them? At the meetings?" Matthew asked the fluffy white bear that sat across from him on a wooden chair. It cocked its head with innocent curiosity and uttered the horrible, dreaded question for the millionth time:

"Who are you?"

He answered back automatically, "I'm Canada." Resting his forehead in his hands wearily, he continued in his normal soft voice, "What can I do to make them see, Mr. Kumajirou? Why don't they hear me when I speak? All I want is to be noticed, and not just to be teased like when America's around. I'm tired of it all, I'm tired of it! You hear me, eh?" The violet-eyed nation ranted emotionally. Kumajirou blinked and responded in his high little voice,

"Who are you?"

Matthew choked on a sob and answered with tears running through his fingers, "I'm… Canada…" The bear's face held no emotion whatsoever as the country cried somewhat silently. He took the glasses that he'd pushed up into his hair and placed them on the dining table next to him. Suddenly he reached out and took the soft bear into his embrace, clutching it as if for dear life.

"Who are you? Why are you so sad?" Mr. Kumajirou said, his voice muffled by the Canadian's sleeve.

"I'm CANADA, why can't you remember me?! Please, just say my NAME!" Matthew pleaded desperately with him, desiring more than anything for the stuffed animal, his only friend, to answer in any other way than in a question.

"I'm sorry, Canada, I don't remember you. Whenever I try, it never works. I'm sorry." Kumajirou replied sympathetically.

He laughed as fresh tears leaped from his eyes like rivers. "You remembered, Mr. Kumajirou, you remembered! You said my name…" He snuggled the bear gratefully, savoring the moment while it lasted. He knew it wouldn't be long until he heard the horrible, heart-tearing question. He buried his face in Kumajirou's fur, still crying softly.

There was a knock on the door down the hall. "Mattie? What's up, bro?"

Alfred.

Of all the times to come around. He covered his mouth and tried to be silent, hoping he would go away. He didn't want to be teased again… A sob escaped him and he cursed.

America let himself in and walked down the hallway, chattering. "Dude, where are you? Did you hear what just happened in Europe? They're like—" He stopped short when he looked in the dining room, Matthew meeting his stare with a mix of desperation and sadness on his face. Canada hugged Kumajirou tighter as America rushed over and fell to his knees, his blue eyes imploring as he noticed the tear-streaks.

"Mattie! What's wrong, tell me! Crap, I messed up, I meant to come like an hour ago…"

He swallowed and said shakily, "Al, I-I'm lonely… I'm forgotten… I'm…NOTHING…" Matthew Williams let go of the bear and shut his eyes. He hunched over and hugged himself fiercely. His heart was hurting and his body was racked with heart-wrenching sobs as he was reminded that ever since he became independent he'd been invisible. All of those years of being ignored washed over him, and for once, Canada was grieving for himself.

Alfred pulled his brother into his arms, forcing him on his knees as well. The Canadian let go of himself and gripped the fabric of the American's shirt, his jacket surrounding him comfortingly.

"Mattie, don't say that! You're not nothing, I haven't forgotten you! You my brother, and I love you." Then it dawned on him. Canada WASN'T noticed by anyone. America couldn't even remember if he'd ever seen him at a world meeting, even though he MUST have. Looking down at Matthew's shaking figure, who was sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt, his eyes widened and he said quietly,

"I'm so sorry, bro. I screwed up, I of all people should have paid attention to you… It's funny, you know? You've always been quick to notice when I'm down and was always kind and comforting to me even when you probably hated me." Alfred struggled to say what he had to. "I'm… so sorry. I never wanted you to come to this. I'm sorry that I'm such a jerk to you, I'm so sorry…" He rubbed his brother's back, trying to be comforting. Eventually the sobs quieted and Alfred just hoped to God that he was okay.

Matthew drew back a ways and looked at him, violet eyes that were normally so loving met blue ones that always seemed prideful.

"Al… thank you." he gave a weak smile. Canada loved his brother more than anyone at this point. "And I never hated you, not really. It's strange, eh? I kept smiling and comforting everybody else, crying at their losses even when they couldn't see me because I'm sensitive. In all that time… This was the first time I've showed my feelings and cried for myself."

America felt the guilt rush over him as he remembered all the times when he'd rambled on about things that don't matter and never letting Canada speak, how when he was heartbroken over wars in his country of general fighting that happened within his shoulder to cry on. And yet, he just teased him mercilessly, hurt him on purpose, or just plain ignored him. He never let him say what was on HIS mind of what HE thought. Matthew had just been alone, with his only friend being a stuffed bear who would never remember him.

"Mat… Thank you for being an amazing brother even when I was so horrible to you."

The light brown-haired nation ran his fingers through Alfred's golden locks lovingly and smiled happily. "It's perfectly alright, Al. I'm just fine." His voice was soft and gentle, like always. He reached up to the table for his glasses and wiped his eyes on his sweater sleeve, pushing them back on his nose.

"There, now I can see proper. Well, now that you're here, do you want some pancakes? I just bought some maple syrup today." He stood and held out a hand for his brother. America took it and replied,

"I'd love some, as long as you make them. You make the awesomest ones."

They both grinned at each other. Matthew was happy because someone actually listened and paid attention to him, and Alfred was just glad that Mattie had forgiven him.

America would try his very hardest to not leave Canada in the dust again, while Canada vowed to make the best pancakes his brother had ever tasted to thank him.

End of chapter notes: So this is my pet peeve, if you could call it that. NO ONE DOES SAD CANADA FAN FICTIONS! SERIOUSLY! Not what I consider quality, anyway. Same with fan art! Can't find any satisfyingly depressing fan art. So, I wrote my own sad one-shot and drew my own fan art. I really want to wrote more, actually. Working on a Dark Russia one and a Revolutionary War England one... Hee hee, sad stuff makes me happy, ironically.

Sorry for the random rant, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
